Ben Tennyson son of Hades
by deathknighttimas
Summary: When I was looking up crossovers of Ben Ten,and Percy Jackson there was no stories where Ben is a Demigod so I pick the only one of the Big three that didn't break the oath. BenxHarem Max,Gwen,Azmuth,and Tetrax are Demigods
1. The begining

**Ben Tennyson son of Hades**

_**Aliens,and non Human Languages **_

Letters,books,Emails , video,television and Newspapers.

(A/n Ben tenxPercy Jackson and the Olympians Crossover Pairing Benxharem For sure Clarisse,Thalia,Annabeth,and Lucy Mann. There will be Alien Demigods for sure Tetrax Shard as a Son of Athena ,and Azmuth son of Hephaestus. No Nico or Bianca, Ben is the only Demigod son of Hades. Gwen is a demigod as well as Grandpa Max.)

**A Discussion between two Alien Demigods ,The Lord of the Underworld reflection of his son Adventures,Ben Incinerating his schools custodial staff.**

To one thinking walking Galvan in to a Intergalactic bar was just a trying to sell either weapons that he or she has created or information that they spied on,but to Azmuth of the Galvan was meeting his 'cousin' one of the few alien who was blessed to be a child of one of Gods,or Goddesses that rule of the balance of nature of planet Earth. Azmuth met centuries before his 'Uncle' when he created the sword Ascolan,and gave it to Sir George a demigod son of Zeus the king of the Gods. The first weapon that Azmuth created originally created worthy to be wield by a demigod.

Azmuth walked to a table that one of the last Petrosapiens was at.

"Tetrax Shard, son of Athena.",said Azmuth

"Greetings to you Azmuth Son of Hephaestus god of the forge,blacksmithing ,and crafts.",said Tetrax

"Why did you call me from a very busy work schedule ?",asked Azmuth after he order a meal from the robot waiter.

"I believe Ben is a relative.",said Tetrax as their meals arrive.

"So I knew that since the battle on Xenon.",said Azmuth

"How do you know?",asked Tetrax getting annoyed

"For the fact that when nobody noticed he involuntary summoned a skeleton to take a laser blast shot instead of him,and he smells like dirt being put on top of a grave.",said Azmuth

"So that only means that he is a son of either Thanatos or some other lesser death deity.",said Tetrax

"What aliens does Ben use their powers like it is second nature?",asked Azmuth as he took drink.

"A Petrosapien,Pryonite,Vulpimancer,and some control over Ectonurite. You don't think.",said Tetrax as he realized after he was thinking about many of the gods,and goddesses of the Underworld and their powers.

"I do ,and that is why I am currently designing ,and constructing a cabin for at the Earth demigod training camp for when his_ father_ claims him.",said Azmuth putting emphasis on the word father.

Tetrax went wide eye when he realized the potential monster threat level to Ben.

" I going back to Earth,because Ben is basically a Five star meal to any of those monsters compared to you,and me.",said Tetrax as he got up from the table putting some money down,and started to run to his ship while trying to figure out what kind of monster he might face. 

Meanwhile in the Underworld a lone figure was sitting on a high back chair next to a massive fireplace looking in a portal at some of his son's adventures that previous summer after he gain the Omnitrix .

"I must really thank him one day for saving all those people ,and saving me from the mountains of paperwork relating to their deaths.",said Hades to him self as a Fury came in to the room.

"My lord,we need you aid for judgement for a unique criminal.",said the Fury

"What are the crimes?",demanded Hades

"Killing two Demigods,attacking two other Demigods,and your son. Causing mass destruction, Thief of both powers ,and material goods. He was killed by one of the hunters of Artemis.",said the Fury.

"Have him relive every pain that he had in his poor pathetic life,and give him the Prometheus treatment.",said the Lord of the Underworld.

He turns back to the portal that was showing the Sword of Ekchuah's blade crumble in to dust . 'I think I found a handle for my son's sword',thought Hades as he summoned a fury to him.

" I have a mission for you. I want you to go,and get the handle of the sword of Ekchuah ,and some Stygian Iron to Hephaestus to make a sword out of it. I will pay him after the sword is completed",said Hades as he turned back to the portal watching his son meeting the 'Galactic Enforcers' as he called them a 'pack of wackos' which caused Hades to start laughing,"I couldn't of put it any other way."

While as Hades was watching Ben meeting the alien Zs'Skayr for the first time Ben was in his class that was introduce this year Latin which was taught by a Mrs. Bobbs a women that to could even make Viligax scared of to most of the students ,but to Ben she was very kind ,and help him with homework from other classes, The bell rang Mrs. Bobbs called Ben to her desk ,and handed him a pen. "Just in case.",She said.

When Ben met his cousin in the Gym nine members of the school custodial staff came in to the gym ,and said "Ben Tennyson,Gwen Tennyson where is it?"

Before the two kids could say they didn't take it or ask what it is the custodial staff changed ,and merged in to a nine headed fire breathing hydra.

"What in the world is that?"shouted Gwen

"I don't know ,but it is going to heat blasted.",said Ben as he selected Heatblast on the Omnitrix. As Ben transform into Heatblast the pen that Mrs. Bobbs transforms in to a sword that was not melting by Heatblast external heat.

"**Okay weird.",said Heatblast as he looked at the sword **

"Cut of the heads.", Shouted Gwen which Heatblast did,but to much to their surprise two more grew in their place .

"**What in the world is this thing!",shouted Heatblast as Gwen was doing spells left,and right.**

"It could be one of Amino's creations.",said Gwen as one of the heads was about to bite her a crystal barrier was made.

"Ben when you cut of a head, then you burn the wound so that heads will not regrow. For it is a Hydra a ancient Greek monster.",said Tetrax as he walked in to the gym as he shoot more crystals at the Hydra.

"**Okay.",said Heatblast doing what Tetrax said to do.**

"What do we do with the heads?",asked Gwen when the Hydra's body vanished leaving a pile of Hydra heads ,and a pool of Hydra blood.

"I am going make a suggestion offer them to any Olympian parents that either of you two may have for some bonus points in your parent's eye sure for Ben.",said Tetrax "Repeat after ,but change name I ,Tetrax Shard offer these humble spoils of war to any of my Olympian relatives." which Ben now that then Omnitrix timed out,and Gwen do as the parts of the Hydra vanished.

Tetrax took Ben,and Gwen to Ben's house where Max was visiting his daughter in law Sandra.  
>"Tetrax what are you doing here?",asked Max as Tetrax walked in to the house with Ben,and Gwen.<p>

"Azmuth,and myself are demigods,and figure out that Ben is one two. The Omnitrix may of made Ben scent so strong that monsters are starting to take notice. For a matter of fact these two just were attacked,and defeated a Hydra.",said Tetrax making Max,and Sandra go wide eyes.

"Never during my youth when my own father claimed me have I came across any monsters like a nine-header. For your information a nine-header is a Hydra.",said Max as Sandra went to grab Ben's suitcase.

"So who is your father?",asked Tetrax

"Ares god of war is my father. Who your parent 'cousin'?",said Max

"Athena ,and before you asked Azmuth's parent is Hephaestus.",said Tetrax


	2. Parent's claiming, Ben,heir of Pan!

**Ben Tennyson son of Hades**

_**Aliens, Olympian mental links,and non Human Languages **_

Letters,books,Emails , video,television and Newspapers.

(A/n Ben tenxPercy Jackson and the Olympians Crossover Pairing Benxharem For sure Clarisse,Thalia,Annabeth,Zoe,and Lucy Mann. PercyxGwen(evil smirk)There will be Alien Demigods for sure Tetrax Shard as a Son of Athena ,and Azmuth son of Hephaestus. No Nico or Bianca, Ben is the only Demigod child of Hades. Gwen is a demigod as well as Grandpa Max.)

**Bullfighting,Meeting Percy,Camp tour,Capturing the Flag,and Parents claiming**

Grandpa Max was driving at high speed heading north to New York only stoping for gas ,and to trade off with Tetrax for driving so that he could sleep. Ben,and Gwen were confused thinking questions like 'How could a Greek mythological monster like the Hydra could be alive if the myths were real?'or 'If the Greek gods are real is the Underworld is real?',but all Grandpa Max said,"You will find out." It took three days of constant driving with all of the Plumbers upgrades to the Rust bucket they made it to country road in Long Island. It was night ,and Grandpa Max was still driving when Tetrax shouted as he looking out the window,"Flying cow."  
>"What in the world is going on?",asked Gwen<p>

"Mino's bull, kids I want you to run when we stop and go over the hill in to the camp. You will be safe there.",said Grandpa Max as he grab a Plumber plasma rifle.

"Is that the Mino...",Gwen started to say,but Tetrax interrupted ,"Don't say it's name. Names have power." as he made his hand in to is crystal shard shooting mode,

Gwen started to run to the hill ,but Ben decided to go for the Omnitrix as soon as he saw that grandpa Max,and Tetrax were having trouble fighting the Minotaur,and protecting a black haired boy ,a Brown hair woman,and what looks like a goat boy.

Ben was about to selected Four Arms to be his alien to fight with when he heard a voice in his head say _**,"Use the Benmummy to fight the son of **__**Pasiphaë**__**,my son." **_which Ben does so,and stretches out his finger cloth towards the Minotaurs arm as he was about to hit the black haired boy_**. "Over here Bullboy.",said Benmummy **_The Minotaur ripped the cloth from his arms,and charged at Ben after it grab the woman,and the woman disappeared in a shimmer of gold. The black hair boy did what Ben thought was either brave or incredibility stupid by jumping on the Minotaur's back. The Minotaur shook off the boy who ripped out one of hits horns in the process ,and charged at both Ben,and the boy. The Omnitrix timed out at that moment,and the boy tired lifted the horn impaling the Minotaur with its on horn. The minotaur shimmered in to gold ,and the two boys fell down exhausted.

"I will carry Ben,you can carry the Satyr,and the other boy up to the camp I will explain to Chiron that you are not a monster ",said Max as he picked up Ben,and walked up the hill meeting a Centaur with eyes full of experience,and wisdom ,and a blonde hair girl around Ben's age.

"He's the one.",said the Girl looking at Ben.

"Not now child. Max who is the child in your arms ,and the crystal creature?",asked Chiron the centaur

"This is my grandson Ben who is a demigod of a unknown father. Tetrax here is a demigod son of Athena.",said Max as a owl appeared above Tetrax's head.

"Annabeth here will take you two to the infirmary,and then take Tetrax to cabin six so he can meet his half-siblings. You know where cabin five is right Max.",said Chiron as he went to talk to Mr. D.

In one day Ben began to stir he saw that he was being feed pudding that tasted like his favorite chocolate,peanut butter,and strawberry smoothies at his favorite hangout in Bellwood ,Mr. Smoothies by a Blond curly haired girl.

"Beautiful.",said Ben making the girl blush.

"Mr. D.,Chiron,Tetrax,and your grandfather want to meet with you. So if you will follow me.",said the girl as she lead him to a porch where Tetrax,Grandpa Max,and Chiron were play a card game with a man that look like he loves his alcohol.

"Ah Ben,and Annabeth,why don't you grab a seat.",said Chiron

"We have much to discuss including the device on your arm.",said Mr. D

"May I ask what is the device you are talking about?",asked Annabeth

"It is the only level 20 alien technology that is allowed on this planet by the Galvan inter galactic peace accords. The Omnitrix is a DNA based weapon that stores alien DNA ,and allows the user to change in to a different alien race to use that race's powers.",explained Max

"Until your demigod powers are awaken,you are not allowed to use the Omnitrix so we can see your own powers,and skills.",said Chiron

"That sounds fair to me ,Mr. Chiron",said Ben

" I will take Ben on a tour of the camp.",said Chiron as he started to motion Ben to follow.

Chiron showed Ben the volleyball court, the mess hall ,the fire ring,and the craft building. In the craft building Ben saw a group of satyrs sand blasting a statue of a giant satyr.

"Here are the cabins.",said Chiron

"Let me guess, one is for the lord of the sky,two for his queen,three is for his brother lord of the sea. Beyond that I don't know.",said Ben

"That is very good for the first time. You will be staying in cabin twelve until you are claim.",said Chiron as he handed be a sheet of paper,"Your here is your schedule. It seems that your first class is running practice with the Nymphs in the track field."

The other boy who introduced him self as Percy came shortly after Ben got to the track field. During the class Ben was the only one to almost catch up to the Nymph instructor. Ben thought it was some left over XLR8 in his body or something. The other weird situation was during music class where Ben picked up a abandon reed pipe ,and causing all of local plants going berserk from him playing a melody from a movie that his mom took him to that had a environmental theme to it. Dinner was a weird with the whole sending a part of his dinner up in flames.

"Well lets say hello to the new camper Gem,and Benji Tenason ,Terex Sharper,and Perry Johnson. Tomorrow is capture the flag currently cabin five in is in hold of the laurel. Now is time for your camp fire now run along.",said Mr. D as a table of most aggressive kids with Grandpa Max siting with them shouted a cheer.

The next day Ben,Gwen ,and Percy were in ancient Greek armor with spears in the hands.

"So is it always Ares versus Athena?",asked Percy to their Cabin councilor Luke, a son of Hermes.

"Not always I would love to see Poseidon versus Athena.",said Luke as they headed to the battle field

"Your guys job is to patrol the river in order to prevent any one from crossing the river.",said Annabeth the leader of the Athena cabin,and the girl the Ben has a crush on.

In five minutes in to the game a group of Ares' children charged at Ben ,Percy,and Gwen lead by Clarisse the head of Ares cabin.

"Defense formation.",shouted Ben which Gwen,and Percy obey but it didn't matter with her enchanted spear,and hitting Ben's shield spliting it in two. Ben hit her spear breaking it in to two . In an act of rage Clarisse picked up Ben ,and tossed him towards a pine tree that lines the battlefield. As soon a Ben touch the ground he vanished.

Across the battlefield deep in Ares side, Ben appeared right by the flag. Ben heard two voices in his head this time ,one was like a father giving advice ,and the other was like a grandfather giving advice,saying _**,"Grab the flag,and run as fast as you can Ben ."**_ Ben didn't need to be told twice as he saw a pair of Hephaestus' kids coming with hammer as big as Ben head coming at him. Ben started to run ,he didn't stop until reach the other side of the river. When Ben got to other side of the river he heard of growling as a large dog the size of a rhino jumped at Ben,Gwen,and Percy. Before Chiron could shoot a arrow at the monster,lighting shoot of Gwen's hands hitting the dog vaporizing it in to dust. Then there was a bright flash of light ,and Pillar of light appearing next to Hermes cabin.

"I think I made it just in time to see it .",said Azmuth of the Galvan who was sitting on a rock next to a pine tree.

"Impossible.",said Clarisse looking above Ben,Gwen,and Percy's respective heads where a Trident above Percy,a Lighting Bolt above Gwen,and A helmet with a smaller reed pipes,and a whirlpool with a eye in it above Ben.

"Zeus lord of sky , Lord of Mount Olympus ,God of Honor,Justice,Lighting,Sky,Hospitality, hail Gwen Tennyson daughter of Zeus. Poseidon Lord of the sea,the Earth Shaker ,Master of Horses,Storms, hail Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon. Hades Lord of the Underworld ,the Wealthy one ,the Unseen one, the god of death ,and wealth, hail Ben Tennyson son of Hades, related to Pan ,Lord of the wild, God of nature,rustic music, Lord of the satyrs. But I don't know how Chaos fits in.",said Chiron

"It is because when Lord Zeus reseted the Omnitrix to punish Ben for existing it awoken the DNA of a demigod son of Chaos, a Celestialsapien son of Chaos.",said Azmuth as a red flaming hammer appear above his head.

"Another one, Hephaestus,blacksmith of the Gods, God of Fire, craftsmen, the forge,and Smiths hail Azmuth son of Hephaestus.",said Chiron

" _**He is not just my legacy,but my heir. Ben is the new lord of the wild, the new lord of satyrs.",said the voice Pan the past lord of the wild.**_

"Okay, Ben let me take you to your new cabin. You may one to get some allies for the next capture the flag will be between Athena,and Hades.",said Azmuth as he started to walk to the cabin that he built for Ben.

Meanwhile in Bellwood in the house of Ben's stepfather,and mother. Ben's parents ,and Gwen's parents were sitting around the dining room table talking about Camp Half Blood when there was explosion. There stood Viligax with a group of drones . The drones made short work of the two fathers,and Gwen's mother.

Viligax grab Sandra Tennyson's neck ,and demand,"Where is your son?"

"Let her go.",shouted a voice out side. Viligax turned around to see what looks like a pair of Satyrs with sharp sticks.

"Or what you will poke me to death.",said Viligax as a couple of laser blast it two of the drones.

"Or the only two demigods that are Forever Knights make you.",said Enoch with a blaster in one hand next to a very old man with a blaster.

Viligax throw Sandra in to a wall ,and said,"Oops."

Viligax teleported away before he could be hit by a blaster round shot by the old man.

"Gleeson, you go inside ,and gather all of lord Benjamin's possessions while I talk to these two demigods,and then report to the cloven council that the last half blood child of Pan is in her lovers realm.",said one of the satyrs as Gleason ran in to Ben's room .

"Who are you to?",ask the Satyr

" I am Enoch son of Hephaestus,and this is the Founder of the Forever Knights ,Sir George. His parent was be keep hidden until Diagon the first son of Echidna, return. So the woman that Viligax killed was the daughter of Pan,and the mother of young Benjamin. Who is his father?",said Enoch as Ben's dog walked in to the room.

"Lord Benjamin is the son of Lord Hades ,and Sandra Tennyson.",said the satyr which cause the two Forever Knights to go wide eyed ,and fainted .


End file.
